


Three for One

by MiaLyn



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLyn/pseuds/MiaLyn
Summary: Batman gets accidentally triplicated. Diana is in for a long night.





	Three for One

**Author's Note:**

> First E-rated fic, please be kind ^^". A little thing I wrote on a slow day at work, also unbeta-ed.

**Three for One**

 

It all started with an experiment from, even more unexpectedly Zatanna, Flash and J’onn. The odd trio had realized they had a mutual fondness for a particular brand of cookie –oreo asides for J’onn, and since only one was available, Flash had inquired if Zatanna’s powers would allow her to triplicate it instead of having to share.

In a rare mood of experimentation –and for the love of cookies –Zatanna had waved her wand and pronounced the inevitable formula: _‘Og telpirt!’._

The moment the words left her mouth, the door opened wide. As Zatanna was very concentrated, she was startled and unfortunately, moved her hand in a defensive position out of pure reflex. Unfortunately, that was enough to deviate the direction of the spell.

Now, the Watchtower’s worse nightmare had come true. There was not one Batman to instigate a new reign of terror, but three. And all three were engaged in a chilling contest for Bat-glares in the monitor womb. In addition to the magician, and the speedster –J’onn had to leave for his shift -only Diana and Superman had remained. Batman had managed to send away the others with his Batglare powered three.

Zatanna pursed her lips in deep thought.

“Which one is the original?” she hazarded.

“I am,” came the united echo of voices. The Batmen exchanged another healthy set of glares at each other. Zatanna sighed.

“It wasn't a very powerful spell to begin with; the effects will fade within twenty hours at most.”

“What happens in the meantime?” They all spoke at once again in full batglare mode. In the background, Flash shivered.

“There is nothing that can be done,” Zatanna said with a deep sigh. “Look, just take a day off for once. You’ll be right as rain by tomorrow night.”

The answer did not please him –or them. The three Bats twirled around with their usual flare and walked out head high and full glare worse than ever.

“I’ll keep him company till he returns to normal,” Diana volunteered immediately. She knew better than anyone that leaving one brooding bat alone, least three, would not be beneficial to anyone. With her experience and knowledge of Bruce Wayne’s psyche, thugs in Gotham would be  spared a terrible fright. Not to mention, her relationship with the Dark Knight was no secret to the founding members anymore.

“Yeah, three Bats for you alone,” The Flash’s tone shifted into something more mischievous. “I wonder what you’ll do.”

Unfortunately, said Bats heard, turned around and drilled the batglare effect to him. Flash vanished in a blink.

 

TFO

 

Diana’s visit at the manor was no novelty, but her arriving with three Bruce Waynes in tow certainly was. Alfred nearly fainted –three Master Waynes to deal with; the _horror_! –and immediately set a way to distinguish them. They were handed three different colored shirts and immediately identified as: red for Bruce 1, blue for Bruce 2, and yellow for Bruce 3. After that, she nearly didn’t see him.

While the three Bats had come to agreement that they were no evil twin –or triplet –of each other, they still figured they might put at use their triple brain to optimize some work. As to not interfere with each other, Bruce 1 left to work at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce 2 occupied the Batcave to advance on his criminal cases and Bruce 3 left to train in preparation of his patrol.

She lingered in the hallways, read a few books –as Alfred forbid her to even thinking of helping with the chores, and was thinking of regaining the Watchtower for some more productive work when Bruce 1 returned from his workday. He still had his red shirt over his fancy suit –the one that emphasized his muscular behind and large shoulders –and looked exhausted.

“I don’t know if the separation is taking its tool or if its knowing two other me’s are wandering freely in my manor,” he grumbled when she inquired of his state of mind. “But talking business talking was a lot more taxing today.”

“Be patient, just a little while longer,” she cooed him gently. “By the time you wake up tomorrow, it’ll all be like a dream.” He grunted in disbelief. Diana couldn’t help but smile. “C’mon, get some sleep. You need to rest now; who knows what will happen in the next hours.”

He stared at her oddly, then a slow, calculating smirk grew on his face.

“I’m not quite tired yet,” he whispered huskily. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. “Why don’t we have a little bit of fun while waiting for the deadline?”

Diana raised an eyebrow. The idea was tempting, but…

“What about the others? Isn’t this like cheating?”

“Cheating on me with myself? I’d _hardly_ call that cheating.” He closed the distance between them and nuzzled her neck. His warm breath created goose bumps over her skin. His large hand covered her hip and drew her even closer to his. His want was straining his pants. The sight had her convinced.

“Fine,” she said. “But make it quick. I don’t want one of your clones stepping in while we’re…”

“Less talking, more action,” he interrupted and reached out for her corset. She snapped his hand away.

“Not here,” she chided. “Remember last time?”

Alfred had walked on them while she had been bent over the couch, mewling in ecstasy while he had been ponding like a hammerhead. The couple hadn’t been able to stare at the old butler in the face for weeks.

“Bedroom?” he offered.

“First one there gets to be on top.”

 

TFO

 

Thanks to her flight and speed, Diana was at the door long before he reached the top of the staircase. She let herself enter the bedroom and undid her armor. When he finally pushed the door open, she set her hands on her hips adopted the sexy wonder woman pose she knew he drove him crazy. He discarded his clothes with impressive speed and eagerly laid on the bed, fully erect and ready for her. She pushed him down, straddled his pelvis and impaled herself on him in one go. Both groaned at the sensation of him filling her up to the hilt. Diana raised her hips until he was nearly out and slammed back down.

Bruce 2 stepped in the bedroom as she loudly moaned in pleasure. She immediately felt guilty, even though there was no reason to; she had been mounting his other self, which was still him. As Bruce 1 had pointed out, they weren’t technically cheating. Bruce 2’s expression was vague and unreadable. Bruce 1 paid him no mind. He gave a harsh thrust up, throwing her off balance to fall flat on top of him. He slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss, completely ignoring his clone. In the back of her mind, Diana knew she should slow things down, or just plain stop him. It didn’t matter if they were both the same person by essence, it was still Bruce staring at them in the middle of-

A warm body covered her back. She felt hands probing her ass and parting her cheeks. It took her longer than she care to admit to realize Bruce 2 was stark naked behind her.

“Don’t fret Princess,” he whispered as he tested her asshole. She was dry, but felt his finger slip inside, covered with lubricant. Bruce 1 was still moving energetically underneath her, his hand still holding her down on his mouth. “Do you want us both?” he inquired, still rubbing her asshole tenderly. “Do you think you can take us two, together?” When he retrieved his finger, she felt the sense of loss right away and made a noise of protest. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Bruce 2 stopped moving and released her neck. She turned to look over her shoulder and met his incredibly aroused stare. His large hand ran over her sweaty back, pushed her forward so he could gain better access to her behind. His dick probed her asshole and slowly pushed in. With Bruce 1 still deep inside her.

Diana whimpered and hid her face in his chest. A gentle hand caressed her back, down her spine, and slapped her ass. Another whimper. Bruce down below was smirking.

“You feel _good_ Princess,” Bruce 2 spoke, his voice heavy and husky. He kept pushing, entering inch by inch at a tortuous pace. “So fucking _tight_.” When she felt his pelvis against her ass, she thought she might explode. “I can feel myself underneath.”

“You’re…big,” she whispered, and was rewarded by kisses over her shoulders and hands rubbing her breasts and stomach and lower. “Bruce I-“

Two bodies sharing the same mind; she should have known he would be vicious. Before she could end her sentence, they both pulled out of her and slammed back. The double penetration made her scream. She held onto the bedframe, her hands creating cracks on the wood as they pumped together like a perfectly oiled machine. Bruce 1 lifted his head and teased her left nipple with is tongue, pinched and twisted her right one. Bruce 2 slid a hand over her clit and rubbed just above where they were joined. Her head was spinning, she felt out of breath, her legs were shaking and her ‘ _ah_ -s’ and ‘ _oh_ -s’ and ‘ _please_   _Bruce’_  and ‘ _godsyes_!’ just encouraged them to keep going.

“You’ve started a party without me?”

Even though the two Bruce didn’t stop their pumping, they all turned around to the newcomer. Bruce 3 in full Batman suit, apparently getting ready for patrol, stood in the doorframe and watched the scene impassively. The intensity of his gaze burned her to the core. Her inner muscles tightened and released more fluid.

“Shit,” Bruce 1 cursed. “She likes that.”

“You like the cowl on, Princess?” Bruce 2 purred. “Or do you like the Bat watching?”

Diana could barely think straight.

“Ba– _ah_ -t watching,” she gasped. The rocking motion of their bodies cut her breath. She was pressed between them, sandwiched with their muscular bodies moving above and underneath while bearing their weight, but the sensation was amazing. “I want-“ the rhythm intensified. “Oh  _gods_!”

Bruce 1’s cock hit the spot. Bruce 2’s thrust deep. And with Bat Bruce looking like he’d be ready to pounce…

The coil in Diana’s lower stomach unleashed violently. She yowled again, tears in her eyes, as her body trembled in earnest. The two Bruces slowed and eventually pulled out for good, leaving her a messy limp on the bed, their cock still erected, glistering with natural and unnatural lubricant. Bat Bruce stepped forward and undid his pants.

“My turn,” he growled. His dick stood straight and proud, with a hint of precum on the edge. He kept his gloves on as he moved her on her back and spread her legs wide open. The touch of the fabric on her clit, the slow invasion of his covered fingers –two at once, reminding her of his dick but not large enough, and the sensation of fabric and not bare skin, _now that was something new_ –her tummy made backflips. She arched her back, her inner muscles sill clenching from their previous orgasm, moaned throatily.

Three grunts of appreciation followed.

“If I’d known-“

“-the Bat costume turned you on-“

“-so much, I’d have-“

“-done that earlier.”

“Gentlemen, you have no idea,” Bat Bruce and his deformed voice concluded. He pulled out his fingers, shiny with her natural lub, and bent forward, offering them to her mouth. “Suck,” he ordered. Diana obediently took them between her lips. She tasted herself, leather and dust. Bat Bruce made a sound between a groan and a purr. His second hand parted her legs even more. She clenched her fists in the sheets and closed her eyes in anticipation.

“Keep them open, Princess,” Bat Bruce demanded. “I want to see your face.”

He slid inside her deliberately slow and purposeful, his fingers still in her mouth. Pulled out just as slowly. Pushed in roughly. Slow. Rough. Again, and again and again with his fingers in her mouth mimicking his motions. The edge of his cape flapped around him, the kelvar of his costume brushed her stomach and oversensitive nipples at each thrust.

“Oh she’s really enjoying that,” one of the non-active Bruce commented. Her heightened hearing caught their ragged breath and from the corner of her eyes, she saw them both stoking themselves.

“Eyes on me princess,” Bat Bruce commanded with his gruff Bat-voice. The impassible lens revealed nothing of his feelings, though his mouth was twisted in the way she knew indicated deep pleasure. She held onto his cape, trying not to tear it apart until he pinned her down and slammed harsher. Diana didn’t her hear own screams as the blood pulsing in her ears momentarily deafened her. But the roughness of his costume rubbing against her skin, his gloved fingers down her mouth, the hardness piercing her again and again restlessly and the knowledge of him –or hims –watching her come-

_Gods, Bruce!_

He triggered her most powerful orgasm yet. His shaft kept moving while she clenched and pulsed around him and when he stilled, she was left her panting breathlessly, at the mercy of two other intense and very horny pair of eyes.

“Three at once?” one of them offered as she was coming down from her high. If she could move, Diana would have killed them for suggesting it.

“I can’t anymore,” she begged. “It’s too much-“ she gasped when Bat Bruce brushed her oversensitive clit with his gloved fingers and pushed one inside with far too much ease. The intrusion made her clench reflexively and arch for more.

“I think she can still take it,” Bat Bruce concluded, pumping a few times for good figure. She moaned –the sensation of the fabric of those gloves slipping inside her and out was fantastic. He could finger-fuck her like that all day long, she wouldn’t give a damn. “Don’t you Diana?”

The purr in his tone made her clench around his digit. _Maybe, just maybe one last time_ , a very carnal and lusty voice whispered in the back of her mind.

“Fuck you Bruce Wayne,” she growled but still nodded in defeat. Exhaustion did not make her any less curious.

With barely contained glee, Bruce 2 laid on his back, pulled her over him. She felt Bat Bruce and his fantastic Kevlar suit press in her back. And the last Bruce stood over the other’s face, presenting her his somehow  _still_  erected dick. Diana chose to hold onto Bruce 2's shoulders for better leverage and braced herself for the next phase.

They were going to kill her, she thought as Bruce 2 and Bat Bruce entered her slowly and her mouth opened to welcome Bruce 1’s glistering member. They were going to fuck her to exhaustion and she was going to pass out far too spent to fight. And she would die a very happy woman.

The three motioned in unison, retreating all together, plunging back together, answering and growling together as she clenched or sucked or whimpered or trembled. Bat Bruce pressed himself on her lower back, pinning her chest to chest with Bruce 2. Diana had to arch her back to keep Bruce 1 in her mouth. The gloved hands cupped her two full mounds then and traced circles over her nipple with his thumbs. Bruce 1 caressed her cheeks tenderly, ran his hands in her hair, a sharp contrast with the restless pumping her two other lovers were treating her with.

“Getting close,” one of the Bruces grunted, and the fucking trio renewed their ardor.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she reached her limit and chocked, her whole body shaking with tremors. Their thrusts were sharp and precise. He knew far too well what she liked in any position, and was definitely putting that knowledge to good use. One deep, profound arch of _vicious_ pleasure coiled in her lower stomach.

“You’re doing so well Diana,” one of them encouraged as she whimpered as she was left empty. She chocked as one hard cock penetrated her. Her arms shook when another slowly went up her ass. Her jaw hurt as she tried not to bite the last dick teasing the back of her throat.

“So strong.”

The rocking went on. Her repetitive ‘ _ah-ah-ah-aaah_ ’ sounded like a mantra she couldn’t stop singing.

“So beautiful.”

One of them –she couldn’t tell anymore –thrust harder. She sobbed, thighs trembling hard.

“Ooooh, that was a sweet noise.”

Another hard trust. She moaned louder. Hands ran over her cheeks lovingly. The gloved hands cupped her breasts fully. Bruce 2’s fingers were digging trails on her hips, bringing her down harshly.

“So brave,” came Bat Bruce voice.

She was getting closer to the edge again, close to crying.

“Let go,” Bruce underneath prompted. “Let go Diana.”

She couldn’t feel herself anymore, didn’t know who was where and doing what.

“I’m holding you.”

Everything was on fire.

“ _We’re_ holding you.”

Their words barely reached her ears.

“Let go.”

She gasped as she felt his balls trying to force their way inside her. He had never gone so deep before.

“You’re so good to us.”

The pressure of the other dick in her ass, rubbing against the one already in her vagina-

“Princess.”

Too full. Too much.

“One last time.”

_Too much._

Diana broke. The last wave lashed violently, shaking her body with uncontrolled tremors. Her scream was chocked on Bruce’s dick. He cursed and immediately came in her mouth. Bruce 1 thrust up sharply and deep –oh _so_ deep –and came with a grunt. Bat Bruce bit her shoulder blade and shuddered in turn, her name on his lips.

_Far too much._

She fell forward flat on his chest in a complete mess. She couldn’t move, even if she wanted to.

_So tired…_

Her eyes fluttered close. She barely sensed them pull out of her, only clung to the warm body beneath her. Said warm body slid her on the side and held her tight, just as another came behind her. Soft lips pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered:

“You’ve been so good. Rest princess, you’ve earned it.”

She was cuddled from all parts by the man –or men- she loved. She was tired, surrounded, sated and safer than ever.

Diana closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

 

TFO

 

Diana woke up lying next to a single Bruce.

“Hey.”

Her throat was sore and dry. Her limbs weighted a thousand.

“Hey there,” he said with a smug smirk. He looked like he had had an excellent night’s sleep. “Not too sore?”

All over the place.

“Yes. What time is it?” she inquired, seeing the abundant light in the bedroom.

“Two pm.”

No wonder why she was so hungry.

“That was some sleep,” she muttered.

“Tell me about it.” Bruce paused. The smugness was unmistakable in his eyes. “We’re the nineteenth.”

Diana paused. Blinked. Stared at him. He was not joking.

“The nineteenth?” she repeated. “As in, two days from the time you were –“

“Yep,” he confirmed, filled with male pride.

_“_ I slept  _two whole days?”_ She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Hera, how can I still be tired?”

“A day and a half,” he corrected cheerfully. “I –or rather, we –exhausted you thoroughly.” He kissed her forehead. “You needed your rest.” Pressed his lips against her mouth. They were warm and tender and soft.

Diana melted against him and, had her inwards not been in such a pitiful state of soreness, would have willingly pulled him down. He seemed to follow her stream of thoughts, as his habile fingers trailed down her stomach and under the covers for a lower goal. She broke the kiss and interrupted his descent.

“I think that part will be unavailable for a while.”

Bruce huffed, a little disappointed. He lay next to her instead and brought her in his arms. Diana rested her cheek on his chest and curled against his side.

“As fun as it was, let’s never do that again,” she muttered, eyes fluttering shut already. “I don’t think I can handle three Bruce Wayne at once.” 

“So just one will do?” he asked, and she thought she heard a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

“One is all I’ll ever need.”


End file.
